Love him, because he's perfect
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Hojo tiene amigos maravillosos, chicas que mueren por él y una familia que lo adora. Todo el mundo lo ama, ¿por qué tu no lo haces también?/ One-shot special: Halloween.


**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime InuYasha no es de mi propiedad.

**Nota**: Se supone que todo esto era para halloween (junto con el one-shot de Sango), pero bueno xd. Las cosas nunca me salen como planeo haha. El link del foro dónde se organizó esta dinámica - /topic/84265/97819586/1/. En esta ocasión, escogí la categoría - **Asesinos Seriales: Acoso. ** Y sí, Hojo se merecía este one-shot, en serio, muchacho, me desesperaste tantas veces qué en verdad llegué a creer que tenías una obsesión con Kagome (pero como quiera sigues siendo lindo *u*). ¡Espero y sea de su agrado! *-*

**# de palabras: **1825

* * *

_"El hombre todo lo perfecciona en torno suyo; lo que no hace es perfeccionarse a sí mismo" _Alphonse Karr

Hojō es un chico perfecto.

Es un estudiante normal. Estudia, tiene buen promedio, práctica deportes, tiene amigos, es una buena persona. Le gusta reír y escuchar música, no cualquiera, la clásica, porque «ser arrullado entre pianos, violines y arpas siempre será la mejor manera de entrar al mundo de los sueños».

Es también apuesto: su carisma mata a cualquier muchacha de la secundaria. Es el chico que recibe al menos dos cartas en su casillero al mes. Que llega a su casa con chocolates y pasteles caseros para pasar el fin de semana viendo una buena película de acción. Solo. Aunque ese no era el plan de quienes le dan los obsequios. Pero nunca desisten, ¿verdad? No, nunca lo hacen.

Él es bueno, de verdad, así que no importa si no acepta los sentimientos de aquellas quiénes son sus admiradoras. Se le perdona, porque es _Hojō. _¿Quién podría enojarse con ese chico? Nadie.

Entonces, si todos lo consideran un chico ejemplar, si tiene a casi todas las chicas a sus pies, si no tiene problemas en la escuela, si es uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol en su equipo, si sus padres lo tienen en un pedestal, no debe tener preocupaciones porque no le ha de faltar nada. Lo ha de tener todo. Ha de ser un joven feliz, de esos que se les considera que nació con suerte y que tiene todo el éxito bien marcado en la palma de su mano.

Hojō es un chico perfecto.

Incluso, tiene a su chica _perfecta._ Es por eso, que no puede aceptar el amor de otra persona: él ya tiene a su elegida (pero ella no es su elegido), su nombre es:

—Kagome —suspira su nombre, como siempre lo hace cuando piensa en ella.

¿Por qué Kagome es su chica perfecta? Es una pregunta de todos los días. Una pregunta propia, a la cual, le gusta responder con una larga lista mental mientras se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, recarga su espalda y lleva sus manos hacia su nuca, alza la vista a su techo, sonríe y se pone a recordar, ilusionado, lleno de emociones y maravillosas sensaciones que ella, _Kagome Higurashi_, le hace sentir:

—Número uno —empieza, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que la imagen que tiene bien gravada de la chica se plasme en su mente—, su cabello. Negro, sedoso y largo. —entreabre sus ojos y busca a tientas la pequeña llave plateada sobre su escritorio.

La toma, y baja su mirada hacia el cajón que yace a su izquierda. Mete la llave, la gira, la deja ahí, abre el cajón y mete a la mano en su _búsqueda_.

—Es suave —continua, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su regazo. Piensa, recuerda, sobre cuentas veces ha visto esa cabellera danzar con la brisa, moverse entre sus hombros cuando camina, lo majestuoso que se ve cuando Kagome gira su rostro hacia él, como su largo cabello negro se queda paralizado por un momento en el aire y luego cae con gracia sobre su espalda. Cuando se lleva un mechón detrás de su oreja (eso lo hace cuando está nerviosa o concentrada). Cuando toda esa negrura es recogido por una liga color roja en clase de deportes.

Su cabello, es maravilloso sentirlo y percibir su aroma (Kagome nunca se ha percatado de aquello): es dulce.

Sonríe y se pone de pie.

—Número dos —enumera, caminando hacia su clóset—, su rostro —y ríe por lo bajo—: sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz. Su sonrisa. Ah, _Higurashi_. ¿Cómo le haces para verte tan hermosa, con tanta enfermedad encima? —parpadeó de pronto y enmudeció: es verdad, más tarde, debía ir corriendo al parque. Esta vez, le haría un té casero. Según sus compañeras, Kagome ahora tenía un malestar en su garganta.

No le molesta ir hasta altas horas de la noche a la farmacia, a viveros o no dormir por revivir los remedios de sus antepasados porque a Kagome le gusta las atenciones que él le da (no, no es así). Y mientras ella se siga sintiendo alagada, él lo seguirá haciendo, no importa si es por más meses o incluso años. A él no le molesta, no, si es Kagome, no le molesta _nada_.

—Número tres —murmuró acariciando el contorno de esos labios color rosa pálido—, su personalidad —miró profundamente aquello ojos negros (los de Kagome eran cafés) e hizo una mueca, inconforme y pensativo. Nunca entendía como Kagome sacaba tanta energía si siempre faltaba al colegio por extrañas enfermedades. Siempre la veía corriendo, acelerada, participando en los clubes de la escuela, quedándose a horas extras de clase o disfrutando de una buena plática y merienda con sus compañeros—. Eres muy inquieta Higurashi —admitió con algo de admiración y luego sonrió con naturalidad—, ¡me agrada!

La tomó por la cintura y la sacó con cuidado para ponerla a un lado de su cama.

—Número cuatro —agregó viéndola con atención—, su figura —acarició el contorno de sus curvas. El uniforme de la escuela le queda tan bien en su cuerpo. Le agrada verla con faldas. Sus piernas largas, más no delgadas, la hacían ver sensual. A leguas parecía tener un cuerpo frágil, pero algo le decía que no era así. El cuerpo de Kagome era un misterio para él, pero no se preocupaba, ya que presentía que muy pronto iba dejar de serlo.

Arregló el listón rojo y lo acomodó sobre su pecho. Donde debía ir. Kagome nunca trae su uniforme desarreglado. Limpió la blusa y le echó una mirada rápida a la falda y los zapatos.

—Perfecto —susurró regresando al escritorio sin necesidad de hacer contacto visual con las fotos, las cartas, las ligas, los lápices, los aretes, las pulseras que son parte de su colección desde hace ya dos años. El tiempo que Kagome lleva en su vida: fotos que se tomó con ella, pero en la mayoría él no sale. Ligas que han estado en su cabellera y que por distraída, ha olvidado en su casillero; lápices que se caen de su mochila, que deja en las bancas de la escuela o que nunca pide devuelta; aretes y pulseras que yacían solos en un rincón de su casa en una de las tantas veces que fue a visitarla.

Tomó la peluca, ya peinada, ya lista y la alzó con cuidado dándole un último retoque con el peine que Kagome una vez usó. Lo recuerda: se lo había pedido prestado para poder hacerse una coleta e irse a clase de deportes. Todavía tenía los tres cabellos que se desprendieron con facilidad y seguirían ahí por mucho más tiempo. Él se encargaba de eso porque él… es un chico _perfecto,_ y nada se le escapaba.

La miró con profunda admiración pero sus ojos no tenían brillo y su encantadora y natural sonrisa ya no estaba plasmada en su rostro. Cualquiera podía decir que en esos momentos, en los ojos de Hojō no había más que desprecio, repugnancia, dolor y odio. Pero claro que eso era imposible. Porque alguien tan perfecto como él, no podía sentir algo como eso: él es un chico feliz, cuya vida ya está bajo control.

Es un chico que tiene todo lo que desea.

Es un chico digno de admirar y también, de envidiar. ¿Quién no quisiera ser cómo él?

La tenía frente a frente y con cuidado, le colocó la peluca, haciéndole el fleco a un lado y acomodándole a la perfección los largos mechones entre sus hombros. Sonrió, fue corto y frustrante, pero lo hizo. Bajó su mirada y con su mandíbula apretada, tomó aquella mano inmóvil con la esperanza de que cobrara vida… pero, como días anteriores, no lo hizo.

—Te ves hermosa hoy, Higurashi.

El maniquí lo miraba inexpresivo, muerto. Inmóvil, frío, sin vida.

Traía una común peluca negra barata, un viejo uniforme de la secundaria el cuál consiguió gracias a una ex estudiante de su instituto; medias blancas y zapatos negros, misma marca, mismo lugar dónde la madre de Kagome los había comprado (una vez, gracias al destino, la vio salir de esa tienda con la bolsa de los zapatos en mano). Ahí estaba, su propia Kagome Higurashi: blanca cual fantasma y brillosa tal muñeca de porcelana. Labios fríos y delgados cuando sabía que los de Kagome eran cálidos y rosados; nariz recta, cuando Kagome la tenía un poco puntiaguda; sin mejillas regordetas mientras que Kagome, aun siendo delgada, se quejaba de ser "cachetona".

(Algo dentro de él se quebró.)

Y sus ojos, sus malditos ojos negros, oscuros en su totalidad que no demostraban nada, que no transmitían sentimiento alguno. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción, la alegría, la tranquilidad que Kagome le producía al verla? No había nada ahí, ¡porque sus ojos no son negros, _son cafés_, mierda!

—¡Tú no eres Kagome! —exclamó con horror al percatarse, al descubrir, al volver a la realidad de que, el ser que tenía en frente, no era Kagome Higurashi, sino un maniquí que había sido encontrado detrás de una tienda de ropa para mujeres.

Gritó con furia, asco e impotencia. Golpeó al maniquí, tirándolo y ante el impacto, la peluca cayó, quedando a unos centímetros de la figura.

Él también cayó: de golpe, sobre sus rodillas llorando a mares. Llorando como un bebé desolado que necesita amor. Lloró y gritó porque Kagome no estaba ahí, porque sabía que nunca la tendría. Porque ella no estaba interesada en Hojō, "el chico perfecto". A ella le daba igual aquella estupidez: no lo veía ni siquiera como amigo. La asustaba, la incomodaba, no le agradaba. No le importaba. Pero él a ella sí: la amaba, maldición.

Deseaba Kagome Higurashi, la única mujer en el instituto que Hojō, el chico perfecto, lo tenía sin cuidado y a veces, hasta olvidaba su existencia.

Los hipidos empezaban a cesar pero todavía no podía controlarlos a la perfección. Se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con la manga de su playera y alzó su vista hacia el maniquí cuyo uniforme se había arrugado (el listón rojo se había desacomodado) y donde el sedoso cabello negro había abandonado su sitio.

Negó con desesperación y se puso de pie con tanta rapidez que estaba a punto de caerse de nuevo cuando quiso avanzar. Con torpeza, levantó a la _muñeca de porcelana_; buscó por varios segundos la peluca negra (aunque estaba frente a sus ojos), la recogió, peinó con sus dedos sin delicadeza alguna y volvió a poner en su sitio, acomodando el fleco; sacudió los hombros de su blanca playera, trató de que no se vería tan arrugada y acomodó, una vez más, ese listón rojo sobre su pecho.

Retrocedió, incrédulo y con una temblorosa sonrisa admiró su creación.

—Higurashi —musitó viendo sus hermosos y grandes ojos _cafés_. Una vez más, limpió su nariz y sonrió con esa natural y contagiosa sonrisa que caracterizaba al maravilloso Hojō —, que hermosa eres.

Hojō, ¡y que nadie lo olvide!, es un chico _perfecto_.

* * *

**Nota:** ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre, espero sus comentario :D. Siempre es importante saber lo que el lector opina:). Sé que fue demasiado corto, pero la verdad no le vi la necesidad extenderlo, creo yo, esto era para ir directo al grano xd. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto! *-*


End file.
